sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Victor The Echidna
About Name: Victor of the House of Eudward Age:23 Species: Mobian/Echidna Gender: Male Alignment: Neutral/Last Remaining Echidnas Personality: Can appear to be wreckless due to his overall smartass attitude, but is actually a brilliant tactician. As Enerjak, his personality changes to a more serious tone. Likes: Any food with heat, Overlander projectile weapons, peace. Dislikes: Excessively sweet food, being betrayed, rock music. Appearance General Appearance: Deep red fur with naturally dark brown hair protruding from his forehead (Similar to Remington's), now emerald green because of his exposure to the Master Emerald in becoming Enerjak. A black version of the Guardian's birthmark, marking him as Finitevus's experiment for life. Hair Colour: Emerald Green now, was dark brown. Hair Style: Messy, but out of his eyes. Fur Colour: Deep red. Eye colour: Now emerald green, was dark blue. Attire: The same as his "Disciples of Enerjak", Black sleeveless bodysuit, brown combat boots, and a blue jacket with gold lining. Black sunglasses with navy frames. Relations Relatives: Mother-Disceased Father-Disceased Friends: Nostrodamus, his Second in command and leader of the Disciples of Enerjak. On decent terms with Knuckles. Love Interest: Unwillingly bound to Lien-Da via the SoulTouch all echidnas have. Neutral: The Republic of Acorn, The Brotherhood of Guardians. Rivals:Spectre Enemies:G.U.N.(Belive him to be a threat as "Enerjak", Eggman Empire( one sided, Eggman) Abilities Ability Type:Combat training, skilled with the Overlander .44 "Sidewinder" brand revolver. As Enerjak, the same as other Enerjaks (Choas Power), Astral Projection, Interdimensional Travel. Abilities: Chaos based abilities, such as the "Lance of Kheil", similar to the Chaos Spear, "Judgement of Dimitri", similar to the Chaos Blast, teleportation and reality-bending. Super form(s): Although more in common with Chaos Knuckles, Enerjak. Background Born in Echidnaopolis, Victor grew up in your normal environment. When he turned 18 and graduated from High School, he moved on to Medical school, to become a general surgeon. His hopes and dreams were, however shattered when his proposal of using cybernetics in medicine made him an outcast. It was during this time he became friends with another student there, Lana-Li, whose father had been paralyzed from the waist down not but a year earlier. Dermined to help her, he began building an implant that would regenreate damaged nerve cells, and strengthen the connection. HIs work, however, did not go unnoticed. A Dark Legionary undercover as a Professor approached him with an offer: the legion would provide him with more funds for his research in cybernetics... if he would transform his medical device into a weapon. Desparate for money for his ever-dwindling fund, he accepted. When the prototype was complete, Victor was used as the guinea pig. It worked well, enhancing his reflexes and reaction time. Before he could even begin work on the full model, Eggman attacked. When Hunter took his victims, Victor's parents were among them. He did the only thing he could: run. It was some time before he returned to the ruins of echidnaopolis. After seeing the small number of survivors, he decided he would search for others like himself, and then return. He didn't get the chance to see them. Soon Knuckles took the role of Enerjak, but was thwarted by Sonic the hedgehog. Finitevus escaped, but caught up with Victor. Through decipt, the mad scientist tricked Victor into becoming the new Enerjak, using residue of the hex on the master emerald. Finitevus succeded in creating a new Enerjak... but failed to alter his mind. Fearing for his life, the Dovtor ran to Downunda, where he would again meet the guardian. Other Info (Any extra Information) Category:Echidnas Category:Males Category:Good